


“It Went South.”

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Immortality, Mah dude dead, Temporary Character Death, mission, stabbed, wow im bad at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rin dies.And Nearly completly dies.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nope.It aint canon in mah universe.

Unkown Battlefield. ??/??/???? 

(A clashing of weapons are in the distance)

Rin:Oh fuck Oh fuck Oh fuck Oh FUCK!  
Rin is desperatly blocking and repeling the clashes slices and stabs of a mysterious figure.

???:I see.You were sent by HIM. To kill me.As ususal.He IS a coward after all~  
The mysterious figure says in a smooth and silky voice. Rin cannot determine if they are male or female.Or if they have any gender at all.

Rin was about to start his string of “Oh Fuck”s and “Oh shit”s until.

A crimson was pouring from his coat.

Then suddenly.Everything went black.

Gates Of The Afterlife. 00/00/0000. 

Rin.Still groggy. Gets up and looks around.the floor appears to be made up of clouds.

Rin:Aw shit.i died.But wait.This aint the ship?  
Rin starts looking around and sees a masosive structure.He focuses his eyes.And notices a massive gate surrounded by massive winged figures.

Rin is suddenly lifted up in the air and shot torwards the direction of the gate.He swears he sees arms wrapped around his shoulders.

Rin:The fu-  
Rin’s mouth is covered by a hand.He struggles to get the hand off. But ends up too tired to struggle any more.

He is dropped near a booth with an “angel” in it.The angel turns around and observes rin.

Rin:Hey lady.Why am i in heaven instead of hell? I have killed after all.  
Suddenly the angel contorts into the mask of the stranger he was fighting  
???:Hey wake up.Sleepy head.I dont need blood on my hands right now~

The skies get darker and the floor gets harder.He feels his senses returning.

Rin:Welp.See you again soon.  
Rin salutes to the angel and is pulled into the ground.

(A while ago)  
???:Oh no.it appears he has passed out from shock.might as well fix up his wounds in the meantime.  
The figure starts to remove rin’s shirt to view his wound.But ends up looking all flustered underneath thier mask.

???:My my.Look at what we have here~ Never knew bounty hunters would keep themselves clean as a whistle~  
The figure starts to remove thier mask.Revealing a feminine face underneath.and starts fanning her face and grabs a syringe

???:This is going to sting.Better than going to prison~  
She starts slapping rin up and down and she starts to insert the syringe into his neck.And through a vein.  
???:Hey.Wake up.Sleepy head.i don’t need blood on my hands right now~

Rin shoots up and goes for his weapon. And is immediatly stopped as she draws her sword to his close to his neck.

???:Tsk.Tsk. This isn’t how to repay me~

Rin pauses and starts thinking.And boy does he thinks hard.  
He faces the figure and reaches out his hand. He picks her up with his kinetic module and throws her into a convieniently placed rock.Kmocking her out easily.  
Rin:Allright princess.Let’s get you home.  
He loads her into his ship in a containment cell and blasts off.Right before he engages the hyperdrive. He turns on some music in her cell. And presses a button.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin Heads back to his employer

Rin’s Ship 05/18/????

Continuing where we left off-  
The Space ship is seen.”Nyooming” at light speed.Everything was going well.There were no complications (right now) on Rin’s ship.He called it “The Inflict’s Success”as it was Just a regular battleship.Scrapped down to just a compact but deadly fighter.

The ship is suddenly stopped and Rin curses in frustration.

Rin:For fuck sake! Goddamn engines overheating for no reson.Fucking hell!

Rin’s cursing suddenly awakens his prisoner.

???:Huh? What? The hell happened?

Odd.Rin thought.What happened to her silky voice?

???:As Princess Daughter of my father General Rolland.I order you to explain!  
She commands.

Rin:Jeez lady.since when did you lose that silky voice? Now you really sound like a bratty princess.

She gasps as she reels back.Almost as if she was hurt by his words.  
???:When i get out of this.....Cell... I am going to have your head Freed from your shoulders!  
Rin:Lady.If you haven’t noticed.Im fucking immortal.If you cut my head off.You better use it as “Kissing Practice” if you are going to keep acting like a little shit.

Once again.She is taken aback by his words.She then slaps herself as she lets out a little mumbles out something.

Suddenly the ship turns red as the whole ship shakes and shudders and the air is pierced by a high pitched screech.

Rin:For fucksake already. Im too lazy for this shit.

Rin grabs two fully loaded Plazma rifles and grabs 3 PSI wrist blades and heads down to the prisonner cells.

???:W-Whats going on? Why are you holding all those weapons?

Rin mutters out four words.with no idea how dire the situation is.That drained all the blood from her face.

Rin: Voids Breached the ship.  
???:Oh god no...They’l kill us all...  
Rin scoffs. Wondering why some alien bugs worry her.  
Rin: did you forget im immortal and i am the most (Unranked) Deadliest person in the multiverse?

Suddenly a creature appears infront of the room.  
It had a head shaped like an egg. With its body. Hunched over and on it’s four legs. With its tail.nearly similar to a xenomorph’s tail. Snaking up and its tip pointed right into Rin’s “Heart”

It is instanly killed as rin acrivates his kinetic module and crunches its entire body. Up to the point where it became a crystal.

Rin:well that’s new.Might as well lazily call it a”Void Crystal”   
???:You are insufferable.

Out of nowhere.More and more start to swarm rin as he is still outsid the cell.He opens up the field and rushes quickly in still with a calm and frustrated look on his face.

He hands her a rifle and she immidiatly attempts to shoot him. He chuckles as he slams the void crystal into the control panel.

Rin:Uh uh uhh.You arent killing me yet.And those PSI blades arent going to do much to me either. I have programmed the fields to never harm me or you.So go ahead and try slapping me with a light fan. 

???:I-i wasn’t trying to shoot you! I-i was m-merely checking if it were loadeD AHH!

She is cut off as a void attempts to cross the containment field.To only get half its entire nody to be turned to shreds of space meat.

Rin:Afraid?meh.Dosent matter.il..Just...Close...my eyes for a bit kay?

???:What? Sleeping a-

Then.Rin is now asleep soundly.without a care in the multiverse.  
???:Well.Its just me n-now. Ag-gainst t-the voids. 

One gets very close and it strikes with its tail and it reaches her head and misses by mere inches as it dissolves and also turns into a pile of black-Purplish steaming hot mess.And with that.She faints.

**Author's Note:**

> (Guys can you think of a name for the series of rin’s misadventures? Plz and thank you.)


End file.
